venus_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Uluru
Uluru is one of the main characters in Venus Blood Season I. Appearance A teen with mid length blue hair that ends at pink tips. A big yellow star symbol is where the ponytail begins as well as a little purple star and little yellow star in the crease. Making her ponytail there is a blue ponytail holder that is curvy. The left side of her face has a big yellow star with a small purple star. She wears a choker that is red with a long star on it. She wears a black bra like top with stars around and one big one in the middle that is covering half of her chest, leaving the other half out where on her left side is a star symbol. She wears a jacket like cloth with stars on the outline and the end starts at the mid way of her arms and ends leading to bracelets with stars on them and two blue raps. Her belly button is a star. There are black straps leading below her stomach to a red peace with stars below, tied to a blue lace with stars at the bottom that is ripped at the bottom. She also has black see through knee high socks which are tied to her bottoms by a black strap that ends at a star many ways around her chest. On the left side of her knee high socks there is a darker black lace around with stars on it and blue around at the top and blue diamond like cloth leading down to her shoes which are red and on top is a yellow lining. In the middle there are three yellow stars, the last one leading to the bottom of her shoes which are yellow. Personality She is born a prankster, good at making weapons and has a pocket full of candy and pranks everywhere she goes. She is mostly a laid back person but when she finds things that are interesting, she will go all out. She is also a person with unprecedented, unpredictable behavior, and she makes mistakes with an unforgiving smile. Uluru is an innocent mass of evil and a genius in creating problems anywhere. She's the type of person that always wants to know everything, even another person’s problem. Magic and Abilities Star Dress (星霊衣スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A spell in which Uluru incorporates the power of a Zodiac Sign into her body by placing the key of the Zodiac in question on her chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change, in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Zodiac in question's own wardrobe. * Star Dress: Leo Form (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu): By incorporating the power of Leo into her body, Uluru becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Uluru's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Uluru sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon Uluru's right breast. * Star Dress: Virgo Form (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu): Uluru incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Uluru also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bares Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder. * Star Dress: Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu): Uluru incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head but also leaving some hair hanging. Uluru also carries her whip with her in this form. * Star Dress: Sagittarius Form (サジタリウスフォーム Sajitariusu Fōmu): Uluru incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. * Star Dress: Gemini Form: Uluru incorporates the power of Gemini into her body, which grants her a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a kokoshnik. (Unnamed) * Star Dress: Scorpio Form: Uluru incorporates the power of Scorpio into her body, wearing a skin-tight outfit, of which vertical stripes run downward, and the back of the outfit leaves her back exposed, as the opening is in form of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain with a tail-like protrusion above Uluru's tailbone. She also dons a headband adorned with the Scorpio's zodiac sign on it.(Unnamed)